Abnormal Life
by NightKagura
Summary: Hinata berharap punya kehidupan normal. walaupun bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, tapi dia punya sesuatu yang yang tidak biasa yaitu jati dirinya. hal yang terus disembunyikannya mengingat dia bukan manusia 'biasa'... want to know? warnings inside,,,
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Always Masashi Kishimoto

This Story © NightKagura

Pairing : NaruHina/SasuHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Drama, Supernatural

Warnings : OOC, Gaje, typo, Abal, Ancur, Lebay, minim deskripsi, dan masih banyak lagi…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Hinata's POV

Pagi kembali datang setelah berganti peran dengan sang malam, sinarnya yang berebutan masuk melalui celah jendela membuatku mulai membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku yang berukuran kingzise itu, kurapihkan sedikit seprai putih bermotif bunga lavender yang kugunakan malam tadi. Aku mulai melangkah mendekat kearah jendela dan membuka tirai dengan warna putih polos itu dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk seluruhnya, baru saja aku ingin melangkah ke tirai yang lainnya sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarku membuatku berhenti sejenak.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata-sama sudah waktunya sarapan" sapa suara dari balik pintu, suara yang sangat aku kenali.

"Ba-baik… aku segera turun" jawab ku sambil mengikat rambut dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahku. Setelah itu kukeringkan wajahku dengan handuk kecil berwarna ungu yang tergantung didekat cermin kamar mandi. Setelah melihat wajahku di cermin aku memutuskan untuk segera sarapan.

Sesampainya dibawah –diruang makan tentunya– semua orang sudah duduk tenang dimeja makan, suasananya tetap saja sama seperti sebelumnya, yang ada di meja makan hanya ada otou-san, nii-san, dan aku. Waktu sarapan selalu terasa sepi, itu membuatku sedikit tidak selera makan. Karena dari itu, segera saja kuselesaikan prosesi sarapan yang membosankan ini dan melanjutkan aktivitasku yang lain.

"A-aku sudah selesai. Aku akan bersiap-siap kesekolah sekarang" setelah mengatakan itu aku segera beranjak pergi dengan arah tujuan utama kamarku tercinta. Saat mendekati kamar, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat kukenal sedang berdiri didepan pintuku dengan memegang sesuatu. Matanya yang sebiru langit menatapku sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. Inilah orang yang selalu setia membangunkanku setiap pagi, walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu bangun lebih dulu.

Segera saja aku menghampirinya untuk sekedar menyapanya, "A-apa kabar Naruto-kun" sapaku ramah, kulihat dia sedikit tersenyum membalas sapaanku tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata-sama, ini darah segar untuk pagi ini" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah plastic bening yang berisi cairan kental berwarna merah itu kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan riang sambil melangkah masuk kekamarku, "Terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku mandi dulu yah…" ucapku sambil menutup pintu, sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna aku melihat Naruto membungkuk sejenak lalu berlalu pergi.

Maaf… maaf… aku belum memperkenalkan diri yah?. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata, kalian pasti merasa aneh kenapa Naruto memberikan ku darah tadi. Aku adalah seorang manusia tapi, juga seorang Mahkluk pengisap darah yang sering kalian sebut dengan nama vampire. Tepatnya aku adalah setengah manusia dan setengah vampire. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran kalian, vampire adalah mahkluk malam yang tidak bisa bertahan saat pagi. Tapi sebenarnya itu sedikit salah. Kami para vampire akan menjadi 'hampir' sama seperti manusia disaat fajar, hanya saja bedanya kami punya beberapa kemampuan khusus yang akan bertahan walaupun sudah pagi dan saat malam kekuatan kami akan pulih seutuhnya. Seperti itulah kira-kira garis besarnya, aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskan yang lebih detail dari itu.

Setelah menutup pintu aku segera berjalan menuju meja belajarku yang berdekatan dengan tempat tidur. Kulirik sedikit kantung darah yang ada ditanganku, demi bertahan hidup kami harus minum darah segar setiap harinya, untuk itulah keluarga kami selalu membeli persediaan darah dari rumah sakit, yang anehnya bisa kami beli dengan gampang. Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya kenapa kami selalu membeli persediaan darah dari rumah sakit. Kami berbuat begini supaya kami tidak perlu melukai manusia mana pun. Cara ini sudah dilakukan sejak lama dan bukan hanya keluargaku saja yang melakukan hal ini, tapi keluarga vampire lainnya.

Aku mulai menggigit kantung darah ditanganku itu, taringku dapat ku keluarkan sesuka hati dan dapat juga kusembunyikan layaknya gigi manusia biasa–sangat praktis menurutku. Aku dapat merasakan setiap aliran darah yang mengalir kedalam mulutku, jika ditanya soal rasa, ini sangat manis dan enak seperti memakan daging kualitas terbaik. Aku terus meminum darah itu sampai kering dan menjilat darah yang ada disekitar mulutku hingga bersih. Setelah benar-benar habis, aku membuangnya kedalam tempat sampah yang ada tepat disebelah meja belajar.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas rutinku itu, aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Kuperhatikan sedikit lagi penampilanku didepan cermin besar yang ada disamping pintu kamarku, pakaian seperti gaun limabelas centimeter diatas lutut berwarna coklat dengan rompi sebatas dada berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan dibagian pinggang terdapat pita berwarna sama dengan bajunya yang dapat diikat kebelakang. Inilah seragam Konoha Senior High School, salah satu sekolah terbesar dinegara HI.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata-sama, sudah waktunya berangkat" kata suara dari luar.

"Iya, tunggulah sebentar lagi Naruto-kun" jawabku sambil merapikan rambutku sebagus mungkin. Setelah selesai aku segera membuka pintu dan mendapati pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna coklat.

"Biar kubawakan tas anda Hinata-sama" katanya halus, aku memberikan tasku lalu berjalan didepan menuju pintu keluar dan Naruto ikut dibelakangku.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, kulihat sudah ada mobil yang akan mengantar kami kesekolah, Naruto dengan sigap membukakan pintu belakang mobil untukku, sedangkan dia duduk disamping supir.

Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan Naruto, dia sudah ada dikeluargaku sejak ia masih kecil –kira-kira sejak umurnya 6 tahun– dan dia sudah jadi temanku sejak saat itu, walaupun dia selalu menganggapku sebagai majikannya. Jika kalian bertanya apakah dia sama seperti ku atau tidak jawabanya adalah... tidak. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang yatim piatu, karena merasa kasihan otou-san mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Untung saja Naruto sama sekali tidak risih ataupun kaget dengan keluargga yang sangat aneh ini. Pagi inipun dia selalu sibuk menyiapkan keperluanku, dia juga selalu membawa persediaan darah dalam tasnya untuk makan siangku. Aku senang memiliki Naruto disampingku.

Kami menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke KSHS, karena rumah kami yang sangat jauh dari keramaian. Kira-kira sekitar 35 menit kemudian kami sampai didepan gerbang besar bertuliskan KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, bangunan besar yang berwarna putih gading dengan banyak pohon-pohon besar disamping kiri dan kananya.

Naruto turun terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu untukku, setelah aku keluar dia segera menutup pintu mobil, sedangkan aku menunggunya didepan gerbang. Kami masuk bersama-sama kedalam sekolah dengan dia berjalan disampingku. Semua orang meliha kami dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, ada yang terlihat kagum melihat kami, tapi ada juga yang terlihat sebal. Tapi menurutku ini adalah hal yang wajar karena mereka selalu membicarakan hal yang sama setiap pagi, selalu saja membicarakan tentang seberapa kaya dan anggunnya keluarga Hyuuga. Ada juga yang merasa sebal karena mereka tidak suka dengan ku atau keluarga Hyuuga.

Kami menuju kelas dilantai 2, setelah menemukan ruangan kelas yang bertuliskan XI-2 di atas pintu kami masuk tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Ruangan kelas tampak biasa saja tidak ada yang berubah, selalu ada Kiba yang berisik, Sikamaru yang pasti tertidur di pojok ruangan, Ino dan Sakura-chan yang sedang bertengkar, dan Sasuke yang sedang melihatku… Eeehh!

'_A-apa Sasuke-kun melihatku? It-itu tidak mu-mungkin'_ teriakku dalam hati, segera saja aku menundukan kepalaku agar rona merah diwajahku tidak terlihat olehnya. _'Ta-tapi, a-aku senang sekali dia mem-memerhatikanku!'_. Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang nomor satu yang menjadi incaran para gadis disekolah ini. Aku juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka, sudah lama aku menyukai Sasuke tapi, sebuah perbedaan yang sangat jauh membuat hal itu hanya bisa jadi impianku saja.

Aku segera menuju tempat duduk ku yang berada dibaris tengah –kedua dari depan, dan Naruto duduk disampingku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diatas meja karena rona merah ini yang belum pudar juga.

"Ada apa Hinata-sama? Wajahmu terlihat merah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Walaupun sekarang aku tidak melihat kearah Naruto tapi, aku tahu dia sedang menghawatirkanku karena sikapku yang tidak jelas ini.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku singkat. Aku pasti akan menenggelamkan kepalaku lagi kalau saja tidak terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Hari ini pelajaran kimia dari Orochimaru-sensei, guru paling aneh disekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, rambutnya yang hitam panjang tak terurus itu di biarkan tergerai, wajahnya nampak sangat pucat, dan gaya bicaranya yang selalu irit dan misterius. Semua yang melihatnya pertama kali pasti menyangka Orochimaru-sensei bukan manusia.

SREEKKK

Baru saja dibicarakan sekarang orangnya sudah muncul didepan kelas sambil membawa buku berwarna hijau ditangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang pucat dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Hei… hei… Hinata-chan, banyak gossip beredar yang bilang kalau Orochimaru-sensei itu vampire lho…" bisik gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kudayang duduk dibelakangku.

Mendengar itu aku seperti hampir jantungan saja, dari mana dia berpikir hal seperti itu tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tidak boleh tegang yang dibicarakan Ino-chan adalah Orochimaru-sensei, bukan aku… tenang… tenang…

"E-eh, A-apakah I-Ino-chan percaya h-hal seperti itu? " tanyaku mencoba tenang.

"Yah… tidak sih. Tapi, bisa saja kan ada hal seperti itu, kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Maksudku apa kau pikir hal seperti itu benar-benar ada?" balas Ino semakin membuatku tegang.

"I-itu… itu… –"

"Sudah hentikan itu Ino. Kau mengganggu Hinata-sama belajar." Potong Naruto sebelum aku menjawab hal yang tidak seharusnya. Ino terlihat cemberut mendapat omelan dari Naruto dan mereka terlihat saling bertengkar kecil. Hingga kelas berakhir sepertinya Naruto dan Ino masih belum berhenti bertengkar.

"Na-naruto ayo kita ada rapat osis istirahat ini." Kataku sambil menahan Ino-chan yang sepertinya sudah bersiap untuk melempar meja kearah Naruto yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, malah terlihat seperti sedang mengejek.

"Iya, iya… nona Hinata-chan sang ketua osis dan rekannya tuan Naruto-baka sang wakil ketua osis" ledek Ino dan mulai mendorongku pelan kearah pintu keluar. "Selamat jalan" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, aku juga balas tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto yang sudah menunggku di luar.

"Ayo, Hinata-sama" kata Naruto di depan pintu kelas.

Diruangan kelas yang terlihat sangat riuh itu sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kemana arah dan cara tatapan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang…

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Fuh… akhirnya selesai juga rapatnya…" keluh Hinata, "Gara-gara itu kita jadi tidak bisa makan siang… sekarang sudah pelajaran keenam, ayo masuk kelas Naruto-kun" lanjutnya lagi, karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi arah kelasnya. Hinata yang kebingungan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Naruto. Setelah berjalan jauh dari kelasnya, Hinata akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ki-kita mau k-kemana Naruto-kun" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Kita bolos pelajaran keenam…" jawab Naruto singkat sambil terus menarik tangan Hinata.

"E-eh… maksudnya…" Hinata tidak jadi meneruskan pertanyaannya, karena sekarang mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Begitu membuka pintu menuju atap yang pertama kali mereka temukan adalah sapuan angin diwajah mereka berdua, memebuat mereka menutup sejenak mata merasakan angin yang begitu lembut membelai wajah keduanya.

"_Oohh… jadi ini maksudnya bolos…"_, bisik Hinata dalam hati sambil beberapa kali mengangguk- anggukkan kapalanya.

"Ayo lakukan…" ucap Naruto singkat sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya lagi.

**To Be Continued**

A-akhirnya saya publish juga cerita yang ini. Sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung mau di-publish atau tidak, soalnya ceritanya agak–lumayan–sangat–super-duper aneeehhhh….

Soal pairingnya saya masih bingung,,, tapi sudah ada gambaran sih maunya yang mana. Semoga gak ada yang memepermasalahkan soal pairing yahhhh!…

saya hanya ingin bilang… Mudah-mudahan ceritanya gak bikin kamu muntah… daaaannn,

Jangan lupa REVIEW- nya yahh…


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story © NightKagura**

**Pairing : NaruHina/SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Drama, Supernatural**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, typo, Abal, Ancur, Lebay, minim deskripsi, dan masih banyak lagi…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Hinata menatap tajam benda ditangannya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini disekolah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia tidak melakukannya akan terjadi hal yang sangat gawat.

Dia masih akan menatap intens kebenda yang ada ditangannya kalau saja Naruto tidak membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya Hinata-sama, 'itu' bukan untuk dilihat terus. Tapi, untuk diminum… minumlah, setelah itu baru kita kembali kekelas" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata, ia sangat mengerti bahwa Hinata tidak suka melakukan hal seperti ini ditempat yang kemungkinan akan membongkar jati dirinya.

Naruto menghela napas sebentar setelah melihat Hinata mulai mendekatkan kantung darah itu ke mulutnya. Dengan sedikit merobek kantungnya menggunakan taringnya, Hinata bisa dengan cepat meminum isinya yang berwarna merah pekat itu.

Tegukan demi tegukan hingga akhirnya isinya hilang tak berbekas. Setelahnya Hinata mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap beberapa bercak darah yang membekas disudut bibirnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang membersihkan bekas 'perbuatannya'. Naruto memasukan kantung darah yang sudah kosong itu kedalam tasnya. Itu selalu dilakukannya karena kemungkinan besar benda itu bisa saja ditemukan orang lain yang akan mengancam keberadaaan nona mudanya.

Dengan teliti Naruto membersihkan beberapa tempat yang terkena tetesan darah yang sepertinya jatuh dari sudut bibir Hinata. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah bersih dia segera berdiri diikuti Hinata. Mereka berdua tampak membersihkan pakaian yang kotor terkena debu akibat duduk dilantai atap sekolah.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau tak minum digelas saja. Itu mungkin akan membuatku tidak terlalu repot." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan tatapan bercanda.

"Jangan mengada-ada, walaupun bagiku rasanya enak tapi tetap saja itu akan terlihat sedikit menjijikan. Aku ingin sekali berhenti melakukan hal semacam ini" Hinata sedikit terlihat murung akibat ucapannya sendiri dan Naruto menyadari itu dari air muka Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram.

Naruto mulai melangkah kearah pintu, tapi sebelum melangkah keluar dia berbalik lagi menatap Hinata yang masih betah ditempatnya. Dia menatap Hinata yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan jelas sekali dia melihat tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Hinata-sama. Jika kau tidak minum sekali saja…" Naruto menggantung ucapannya, ia yakin Hinata tidak akan suka dengan kelanjutannya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dia telihat sudah memperbaiki perasaannya yang kacau balau. Dia sedikit tersenyum kepada Naruto yang tau pasti kalau senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku tau kok… jika aku tidak minum sekali saja maka bisa saja aku akan lepas kendali dan menjadi monster penghisap darah yang akan menyerang siapapun termasuk teman-temanku sendiri. Itu yang ingin kau katakan kan?" Hinata memaksakan senyumannya lagi. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Naruto, ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sepertinya merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

Naruto hanya terus diam hingga mereka mendengar bel pelajaran berganti. Hinata lebih dulu menuruni tangga tapi ketika disadarinya Naruto tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun, iapun berbalik dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah tau itu sejak lama Naruto-kun. Dan bukan salahmu jika kau mengucapkan itu untuk mengingatkanku"

Naruto menatap Hinata, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang hinggap dihatinya. Ia tidak pernah ingin membuat nona mudanya sekaligus temannya sejak kecil itu bersedih.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-sama" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Merekapun segera berangkat meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kelas. Hinata berjalan didepan dan Naruto berjalan sedikit dibelakang.

…

SREEK

Walaupun sebenarnya bunyi pintu itu terdengar sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar tapi tiba-tiba semua mata yang berada dikelas –minus Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku kecil ditangannya– itu tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu yang tidak lain adalah Hinata. Kelas yang tadinya ricuh dengan berbagai kegiatan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Hinata. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelasnya itu menatap seisi kelas yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh(?).

"A-ano… A-ada apa ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dilihati oleh orang sebanyak itu. Suasana kelas itu tetap hening, Naruto yang sudah berada disamping Hinata saat itu ikut-ikutan bengong melihat semuanya menatap kearah Hinata. Dia jadi sedikit takut akan terjadi hal yang berbahaya bagi Hinata.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya bertepuk tangan dengan lumayan kencang sambit sedikit berteriak.

"Wahhh…! Ternyata ketua osis kita yang disiplin bisa bolos juga. Haha haha… hebat… hebat!" teriak siswa itu heboh, yang langsung membuat seisi kelas jadi ikut bertepuk tangan. Terlihat beberapa siswa yang berkumpul menglingkari meja seorang siswa lainya sambil berbisik tentang sesuatu dan hal itu membuat Naruto menelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

Sakura dan Ino yang tadi hanya bisa bengong mendekati Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berdiri kebingungan, Ino memperhatikan wajah Hinata dan Naruto bergantian, terus-menerus sampai beberapa detik. Ino yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya akhirnya lepas dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan dia sampai memukul-mukul meja didekatnya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit. Hilang sudah image anggun yang selalu dijunjung Ino

Sakura yang sadar kelakuan Ino hanya menambah kebingungan Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya akngkat bicara, "Kalian berdua tidak perlu bingung. Mereka hanya terkejut karena kau, Hinata-chan" kata Sakura seraya menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya dan Sakura sadar dengan ekspresi muka Hinata yang berubah menjadi super aneh.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto tidak sabar, karena Sakura sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan yang diinginkan Naruto.

"Maksudku… seorang Hinata yang 'super duper disiplin' akhirnya bisa bolos juga, walaupun itu hanya satu jam pelajaran… makanya tadi mereka heboh seperti ada keajaiban dunia yang baru." Terang Sakura dengan menekan pada beberapa kata yang diikuti dengan anggukan Hinata tanda mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" tunjuk Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan kegiatan beberapa siswa yang sedang mengelilingi meja seorang siswa sambil berbisik.

Sakura yang mengikuti arah jari Naruto terlihat manggut-manggut, lalu ia menoleh lagi pada Naruto untuk menjelaskan, "Tadi, setelah beberapa menit kau tidak masuk ruangan setelah bel pelajaran dimulai. Mereka membuat taruhan… ada yang mengatakan kau akan bolos dan yang lainnya berkata kau akan tetap masuk. Dan yah, ternyata kau bolos, seharusnya tadi aku ikut bertaruh juga. Hah, sial" jelas Sakura dengan sedikit bercanda dia akhir kalimatnya.

Ino yang sudah mulai meredakan tawanya akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama Sakura, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saat pelajaran sebelumnya? Apa kau sakit? Atau… kau hanya ingin berduaan dengan pelayan pribadimu ini, huh?" cerca Ino dengan segudang pertanyaannya, dan pertanyaan terakhir sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Memang Naruto sudah dikenal sebagai pelayan dikeluarga Hinata dan hal itu sama sekali tidak dipermasalahkan baik Naruto ataupun teman-temannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak seseorang mengamati pembicaraan mereka dan sepertinya orang itu tertarik dengan jawaban gadis lavender atas pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan padanya. Orang itu melirikan matanya untuk memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah Hinata, tampak matanya yang sedikit menyipit tanda tidak suka.

Hinata masih tampak mematung, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semakin dipikirkan wajahnya semakin memerah, "_A-apa… apa yang harus aku katakan? Ber…duaan dengan Naruto-kun, a-aku memang bersama Naruto-kun ta-tapi.." _pikir Hinata dalam hati yang membuatnya kesadarannya hampir hilang. Dia meremas kedua tanyannya tanda malu bercampur gugup. Jika digambarkan dalam anime, sepertinya sekarang di mata Hinata ada lingkaran yang berputar-putar membuatnya pusing.

Tampaknya Hinata sudah akan tumbang jika saja Naruto tidak menahan punggungnya, "Jangan mengganggunya terus Ino. Kemana kami pergi itu bukan urusanmu kan?" akhirnya Naruto memecah suasana yang menurut Hinata sudah akan membunuhnya.

Ino yang mendengar bantahan Naruto jadi kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang diinginkannya, merka terlihat sedikit bertengkar kecil dan sepertinya Ino akan memenangkan perkelahian itu, karenya nyatanya lengan Naruto sudah penuh dengan bekas cubitan hasil 'pekerjaan' Ino .

"Apa kau tidak masuk karena kau sedang sakit Hinata-chan?" akhirnya Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Hinata tampak tertegun dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sakura-chan?" Hinata tampak bingung dengan perubahan wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Karena ini…" Sakura menunjuk sebuah titik yang ada dikerah baju Hinata yang langsung diikuti dengan tatapan Hinata, tepat pada tempat yang ditunjukan Sakura. Hinata langsung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, kakinya menegang. Dia menatap Sakura lagi, sepertinya banyak hal yang ada dipikiran sakura saat ini, hal itu nampak dari wajahnya yang seperti sedang berpikir.

"Bukankah ini darah? Aku yang ini bercak darah, Hinata kau…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap wajah pucat Hinata intens, Naruto yang tadi sedang bertengkar dengan Ino jadi memusatkan perhatiannya pada kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sakura, begitu juga Ino yang langsung terdiam dan ikut memperhatikan bercak yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

"A-ano… i-ini…" Hinata tampak kebingungan mau menjelaskan apa sama halnya dengan Naruto yang juga ikut mencari penjelasan yang tepat.

Sakura sepertinya sudah menemukan jawabannya, terbukti ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menepukan tangannya sekali, "Aku mengerti, tadi kau tidak masuk karena…" Sakura lagi-lagi menggantung kalimatnya, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, dan seorang lagi tampak memperhatikan kalimat Sakura yang selanjutnya.

"Karena tadi kau habis mimisan kan? Kau sedang sakit kan?" sambung Sakura yang disambut halaan napas frustasi dari Naruto walaupun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Ah… i-iya, ma-makanya tadi aku bolos. Da-dan Naruto yang mengurusku jadi dia ti-tidak sempat memberitahu guru… i-iya kan Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata sambil menoleh kepada Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya.

Naruto menatap Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya satu kali, "Itu benar". Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya diikuti oleh Hinata yang masih belum menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Oh, begitu…" angguk Sakura mengerti.

Tampak orang yang memperhatikan percakapan mereka menaikan salah satu ujung bibirnya membuat senyuman sinis disana, "Mimisan, ya? Kupikir bukan itu…"

"Kau semakin menarik, Hyuga"

…

Deru mobil sedan berwarna hitam sedikit menghidupkan jalanan menuju Hyuuga mansion sore itu. Perjalanan sepulang sekolah Hinata hari ini bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata tenang –walaupun jalanan tampak sepi– , bagaimana tidak dia masih memikirkan soal kejadian disekolah tadi. Hatinya masih tidak tenang, ia takut jati dirinya akan ketahuan dan semua itu akan kecerobohannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Hah…" itu bukan helaan napas pertamanya, sejak meninggalkan KSHS sudah berkali-kali Hinata menghela napas, berharap segala kekhawatirannya akan menghilang bersama helaan napasnya.

Menyadari kegelisahan Hinata, Naruto yang duduk di samping supir hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk dibelakang dengan sudut matanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur Hinata saat ini, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata terus-terusan khawatir seperti ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hinata-sama, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari kegelisahannya tertangkap oleh orang lain, segera memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi tampak kusut, "Ah, iya. Aku harap begitu"

…

Malam mulai menapaki langit, mulai terlihat banyak aktifitas yang terjadi di lingkungan Hyuga mansion saat itu. Walaupun mereka bisa berkatifitas seperti biasa pada siang hari, tapi tidak sebebas pada malam hari. Pada malam hari mereka bisa melakukan apapun tanpa perlu khawatir kelelahan, karena dari itu mereka lebih suka tidur disiang hari dan bangun dimalam hari.

Hinata masih di balkon kamarnya ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata-sama, waktunya makan malam. Apa yang anda inginkan" terdengar suara bariton dari balik pintu yang diyakini Hinata sebagai suara Naruto.

"A-aku mau makan salad saja Naruto-kun, aku akan makan dikamar saja malam ini" teriak Hinata dari balkon kamarnya.

"Baik, akan segera saya bawakan." Setelah mengatakan itu, terdengar langkah kaki menjauhi kamar Hinata yang berada dilantai dua itu.

Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap bulan sabit yang terlihat pucat dimatanya. Dia terus melihat bulan sambil merenungi sesuatu.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan itu ya? Tapi jika aku mencobanya…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya dan mulai berpikir lagi tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Hinata tampak sangat bimbang, tangannya saling meremas, terlihat tangannya juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Matanya tampak sayu. Hinata sudah akan melanjutkan pernungannya jika saja tidak didengarnya suara ketukan pintu –lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata-sama aku sudah membawakan makan malam anda."

"Ya. Bawa masuk saja"

Naruto membuka pintu dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang nampan berisi makanan yang dipesan Hinata tadi. Naruto melangkah menuju meja persegi kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku juga sudah membawa darah untuk malam ini. Kalau begitu aku keluar sekarang" kata Naruto singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

Hinata hanya manatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia tahu yang paling direpotkanya dengan percobaannya itu adalah Naruto. Tapi dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, '_bukannya ini hanya percobaan_' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan menelan ludah sekali dia mengambil kantung darah yang ada disamping piring, merobek plastiknya dan menumpahkan semua isinya dikamar mandi.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku juga mau hidup normal"

**To Be Continued**

Huwaaaa… gomen baru bisa updet lagi…

Habis saya sedang masa-masa sulit jadi baru bisa updet lagi,,,,

Mudah-mudahan ceritanya nggak bikin kamu demam tinggi yah, ( I HOPE)

Dan jangan lupa…

**REVIEEEEW!**


End file.
